vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mal-El
'' "Here's a quick history lesson Bonnie. It was me who created the Immortality spell far over 2,000 years ago and it was me that made Silas truly immortal" '' Mal-El or Mal Ellister is the son of Nueva and nephew to the Primordial werewolves. He comes to Mystic Falls to fullfill his destiny. He is the strongest warlock in the universe. History Vampire Diaries Season One Season Two In ''Dagger to the Heart, two weeks passed since he killed Marianne. He attempts to track another ring part of the In Ulfus Annulos using the Annulo defunctorum, but fails. After being comforted by Julianna, Kol tells him Bonnie wants him. After meeting up with Bonnie, he finds out she wanted to kill him using an ancient dagger to neutralize him. After easily overpowering the Salvatore's and Kol, he is daggered by Bonnie. In Mr. Saturday, he appears to Bonnie outside her window then in her bed. In Passanger, he posed as Bonnie and made her think that he killed her father. He then revealed what he was and that it was him that created the immortality spell and made Silas truly immortal. In[[The New Plan| The New Plan]], he lays on Bonnie bed and tells her Julianna will get in before Bonnie makes him disappear. He later possesses Bonnie to save her and himself from the grenades. He informs Julianna of his situation and his new plan. In Rejuvenation, he and Bonnie arrive at the quarry where his body is at. They are met by the Salvatore's but Bonnie placed a barrier up to keep them away. After Bonnie summons the safe with his body in it, it explodes and his body disappears. He calls Julianna to tell her that he will need human blood to complete his revival. When Matt finds his body, he feeds on him and then kills him. After being revived he brings Matt knowing he was wearing the Gilbert ring. In It Feels Good To Be Back, he tells Julianna to bring him Stefan and to find Katherine. After speaking with Stefan, he asks him if he wants to kill Silas. Personality Julianna describes him as being confident and careless at the same time, and also tells that Mal-El has a good attitude as well as a clear sense of right and wrong, and she loves him for it. Mal-El is described as having a strong independent spirit, allowing him to decide things for himself and think on his own. He is also generous and caring to those around him. Despite his good nature he is capable of great brutality, for example he broke the necks of Elena and Stefan with great force, drove a stake through Damon's chest and threaten him that he would kill him bring him back and kill him again over a thousand times. Physical Appearance Mal-El is described as a young boyish-looking young man with midnight hair, olive pallor to his pale skin, and an oddly cheerful look. He is 5'7" tall and has crimson red eyes that glow brighter during the full moon. Name The name Mal In Irish means: Chief. The name Mal in Hebrew is: Messenger of God. The name Mal in French means evil. The name El means: God or Deity. El or ll was a god also known as the Father of humankind and all creatures. This relates to the fact that he is the creator of the Immortality Spell which spawned several types of vampires, making him the father of all vampires that are a result of the spell. Together his name means Chief God ''', '''Chief Deity, or Evil God or Evil Deity Relationships Nueva Main article: Mal-El and Nueva Julianna Monroe Main article: Mal-El and Julianna Korun Main article: Mal-El and Korun Zafira Adom Main article: Mal-El and Zafira Sam Grayson Main article: Mal-El and Sam Abilities From his mother, he gained all the abilities of a Primordial werewolf, he also gained powers of a witch given to him by nature and the Original Witch Gaia. Mal-El is the true Original Werewolf-Witch. His powers are believed to be greater than both Primordial werewolves and vampires. He can be considered the most powerful being on the planet. Julianna would jokingly call him a god at times and mortals and some supernaturals even worshipped him considering his abilities to be that of a god. Weaknesses As a Primordial werewolf/witch hybrid he may or may not share the same weaknesses. *'The Cure '- If he takes the cure he will lose his immortality. *'Wolfsbane' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although a Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. *'Expression '- Expression is the only form of magic that can weaken and trap him but cannot kill him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger' - This dagger can be used to immobilize him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - As a half Primordial werewolf he might be able to be killed by this stake but it was never proven. *'Zombie Bite' - A bite from a zombie can't kill him but will weaken him for a period of time. *'Expression' - Expression is the only form of magic that works on him, but cannot kill him. Wolf Form In wolf form he looks completely different from other werewolves. Due to being created differently, his wolf form is more beastly and humanoid than lupine. He stands at above 7 ft. and is incredibly fast and strong presumably only can be matched by his uncle Starrk. He can turn into a normal wolf as well but his abilities will be vastly weaken. Gallery 1000px-060.jpg|Mal-El controlling water 1000px-1x08-Lunatic-teen-wolf-23958721-1280-720.jpg|Mal-El arriving in Mystic Falls 1000px-20121026-155528.jpg|Mal-El creating a gorge 1000px-Benjamin-renesmee.jpg|Mal-El controlling the air 640px-Master Plan Alpha 1.png|Mal-El watching the others Benjifire.jpg|Mal-El creating fire Derek hale alpha by supernatural67-d52enih.jpg|Mal-El enraged M.png|Mal-El when attacking Elena, Stefan, and Damon Mal Beast.png|Mal-El's partial transformation Mtv teen wolf alpha wolf jeep 1.jpg|Mal-El hiding in wolf form Smilebenji.jpg|Mal-El Untitled (16).png|Mal-El killing someone Untitled (17).png|Mal-El fully transformed Teenwolf-mtv-alpha.png MZ.png|Mal-El and Zafira ImagesCA09PLRR.jpg|Mal-El being attacked Teen32.jpg Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Witch Category:Supernaturals Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Hybrid Category:Immortal Category:Alive Category:Mystic Falls Residents